Worries
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Does Grissom have to worry so much?


Grissom pounced me to the ground as the house exploded that we were just in. Pieces of house landed everywhere around us then silence. Brass coughed as he ran over to us still lying on the ground.

"Gil!" He yelled

Grissom coughed moving slowly.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." Grissom said, getting up. "Sara, you okay?"

When I didn't even move they both knelt over me.

"Sara?" Grissom said, leaning over to look at me. "Jim, she's hurt!"

Brass got his phone out and called for an ambulance. Grissom touched my neck feeling a slow pulse. He moved my hair seeing a dark bruise forming as something hit me on the head. The ambulance came parking beside the fire truck running over to where Grissom and I were. They laid me on the stretcher as I moved waking seeing some strange people leaning over me.

"Calm down, we are here to help you." One man said

"Grissom!"

He walked over trying to soothe me.

"It's okay."

"I don't want to be here!" I said

"We are just going to take a look at you and make sure you are okay."

"No, let me go!" I cried, trying to get away.

They stopped taking me to the ambulance as Grissom pushed me back.

"Sara, listen to me. You were unconscious from something hitting you on the head. They need to check you. Everything will be okay."

I looked at the men waiting then at him.

"I don't want to go."

"Would I not let you if it was dangerous?"

I took a shaky breath looking at the men again.

"No."

"They will not hurt you." He said, nodding to the men. He let me go and they took me into the ambulance. Once inside I started to hyperventilate.

"Sara, just breathe." The man said

"I…can't!" I said

The doors closed and I screamed loudly struggling. The doors opened and Grissom came in sitting down grabbing my failing arms.

"It's okay." He said

"If she doesn't calm down we can give her something." The man said

I pulled myself up and held onto Grissom looking at the man.

"Ssh." Grissom said

"Don't let them hurt me!"

He moved back touching my hair searching my eyes.

"I will ride along if you promise to calm down."

I slowly laid back down gripping his hand. He nodded to the guy then looked at me. The engine started and we were off. Between where we started and the hospital I went to sleep loosely clutching his hand. He sighed seeing I was relaxed.

The doctor at the hospital checked me telling Grissom I was going to be all right. He drove me home taking me inside to the couch. I laid down feeling him put a blanket over me then he sat down touching my hair.

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"I can make something or we can order take out."

I yawned making him smile.

"You choose." I said

"Okay." He said, leaning over kissing me.

I watched him go holding his cell phone then I closed my eyes getting comfortable. He sat at the end of the couch turning on the TV looking over at me sleeping with my back facing the coffee table. He touched my socked foot rubbing it as he watched the movie. His cell phone rang as he quickly answered it.

"Grissom."

"Hey, how is Sara?" Catherine asked, as she went to her car in the parking lot at work.

"She seems fine." He said, looking at me.

"Good."

The smell of food woke me as I moved seeing Grissom holding a plate of Italian out to me. We sat eating then I put the plate on the coffee table sliding over to him putting my head against his shoulder.

"I can't eat anymore."

"You did well." He said, looking at my almost empty plate.

I yawned again feeling Grissom move putting his plate on the table then he moved so he was lying down with me.

His arm went around my waist as he kissed my head going down to my neck.

"I'm sorry about freaking out earlier." I said

"It's all right."

I closed my eyes letting the shifts adventure fade away. Grissom watched the movie a few moments before looking down at me as I softly snored. He leaned down kissing me then laid down sighing.

I moved turning to burrow into his chest faintly hearing his cell phone going off. He moved waking grabbing his cell phone.

"Grissom." He said, before sighing closing his eyes. "What time is it now?"

He listened to the person as he opened his eyes rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just need to grab a shower."

He hung up still rubbing his head closing his eyes. I felt him move getting up leaving me to go to the bedroom. I moved around stilling on my back. He kissed my head sometime later.

"Honey, I have to go to an early meeting."

I slowly nodded feeling him touch my cheek.

"You okay?"

I nodded again feeling him get up leaving.

Coming into work later I walked to the locker room then to Grissom's office, but he was not in. I walked to the break room seeing Grissom walk past with Ecklie talking.

"Grissom?" I called

He stopped turning looking at me.

"Where do you want me?"

"Working on evidence in the lab."

I nodded watching him walk again with Ecklie. I worked solo until Grissom came in putting on gloves looking at a knife we found in the house.

I glanced at him before looking at a shirt with blood on it.

"How was the meeting?"

"Insightful." He said

I nodded looking over at the knife he started dusting for prints. Ecklie knocked looking at us.

"Sara, I need to see you."

Grissom looked at me then at him.

"What is this about?" He asked

"Sara, please." Ecklie said

I looked at Grissom then I slowly walked out taking my gloves off. Grissom watched as he led me away then he talked to me.

"You are being transferred to day shift starting tomorrow."

"What?" I said, loudly.

"What is going on?" Grissom asked, coming out of the room.

"Sara, is being transferred to day shift." Ecklie said

"On whose authority?"

"Mine." Ecklie said "I don't need a fight on this, Grissom."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked

"We are shorthanded as it is and I was told to choose someone from night staff to transfer."

"But I don't want to go." I said

"I already signed the paper. You have to go."

I looked at him then I looked at Grissom shocked. He watched me walk off before turning to Ecklie.

"What is this really about, Conrad?"

"It was either this or she was fired. What would you have me do?"

"Fired for what?"

"I read the report. She did not follow protocol at that crime scene. I warned you this was her last chance." He said, before leaving.

Grissom sighed taking off his gloves. I sat on the curb wiping my eyes as they teared up hearing Grissom walk over sitting beside me.

"I can't go to day shift." I said

"I don't want you to."

"Then do something."

"Sara, I intend to, but for now you must do it."

I sniffed wiping my eyes again.

The next day I arrived at my new time absolutely miserable. Grissom opened his door to his office putting papers on his desk seeing me come in silently and lay on his couch closing my eyes sighing.

"How was your day?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Terrible." I said

"Why?"

"I hate it."

He watched me lay there.

"It will get better."

"No." I said

Week later I was holding my head as I sat on the ground leaning back against the Tahoe. Brian the day shift CSI I was with walked over kneeling down holding a bottle of water out to me. I took it swallowing then I handed it back to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a ride to the emergency room?" He asked

"Very sure." I said, closing my eyes.

"That bag hit you really hard."

"Shifts almost over I will go home and rest."

"Okay."

My head was throbbing as I tried to relax. Brian brought me back to the lab. Grissom was arriving walking over as he saw us walking to the door.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About three minutes." Brian said

A clearing of a throat made us both turn looking at Grissom.

"Hey Grissom." I said

"Hello." He said, looking at me then Brian.

"Ah I'll just put this away." Brian said, holding up the evidence bags disappearing in the building.

"Me to." I said, following.

"Stop!" Grissom said

I stopped turning looking at him. He walked over searching my face.

"You're wearing my favorite color blue." I said

"What did you mean when you asked how long were you out for?"

"Nothing, I meant nothing."

"Sara, something happened and I want to know what?"

I looked down as he silently waited.

"I had a very small accident at the scene. I am fine now and there is nothing to be worried about."

"Let me decide what not to worry about." He said, in his Grissom voice. "What happened?"

"A heavy bag came off a shelf hitting me in the head."

"You lost consciousness?"

"Yes, but only for three minutes."

He sighed looking at me.

"Look can we talk about this at home?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." I said

He looked at me coming closer touching my cheek.

"Next time call me. I worry because I love you that will never change."

"All right."

He nodded kissing my head.

The next week a new guy named Gibson came into the locker room seeing me shutting my locker glancing at him.

"You're Sara Sidle aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"I have heard a lot about you from Brian. My name is Gibson Fletcher."

"How do you do?"

"You are quite a legend." He said

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well….great." I said, leaving.

"I will be working with you a lot."

I just nodded smiling wishing he would go away. As the days progressed we were thrown together many times. He was like a puppy following me around watching every move I made. We soon became friends and I started to like day shift.

It was on a Monday I realized there was more to him the meets the eye. We were at a scene just finished taking our evidence to the Tahoe trunk. He closed the trunk as we finished looking at me.

"Want to catch some dinner?" I asked

"Sure." He said

I nodded starting to walk to the passenger side door when he grabbed my arm pulling me back. I watched him come closer looking at my lips.

"Gibson, what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking what your lips taste like." He said, leaning forwards. I moved backing up.

"I think we should go."

"What's your hurry?" He asked, walking over.

"Gibson, I don't know what is going on, but I have a husband that I love."

He stopped bursting out in laughter. I started to laugh walking over hitting him on the arm walking to the door.

"You should have seen your face." He said, getting in.

"You're a good actor." I said

"Thank's." He said, starting the car. I shook my head as we drove off. He parked the car sitting back looking over at me dozing with my head against the window. He got out tapping on the window, I woke rubbing my eyes letting him open the door getting me out. I looked around as he stood in front of me.

"Where are we?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see." He said, taking my hand leading me to a small house in the middle of nowhere. We went inside which was lived in with furniture. He led me to a room to the left opening the door he allowed me in first. I walked in stopping looking at the walls covered with pictures of me.

"What do you think?"

"Ah, I am hoping this is another joke."

"It took me awhile to collect them all." He said, looking around.

I looked back at the door then at him. He walked over touching my arms.

"Sara, I love you."

"I want to go back to the lab now."

"I' m not going to hurt you."

"Gibson, take me back to the lab!" I said, backing up.

He watched me a moment seeing I didn't like it.

"I thought you would like it."

"It's creepy!"

He sighed looking down. I backed up against the door trying to open it.

"What are you going to tell them back at the lab?"

"I'm leaving now!" I said, getting out. He ran after me watching me turn raising my gun.

"Woah, I am not going to harm you." He said, raising his arms.

"You bet you won't. I want to leave, give me the keys and I will drive."

"Sara, I just wanted you to be flattered."

"I am not. Keys?"

He sighed digging into his pocket throwing them at me. I bent down to get them and he came at me hitting me in the face. I shot seeing him stagger and fall still on the ground. I got up feeling blood in my mouth. Getting my phone I dialed a number.

"This is CSI Sidle. I….don't know where I am. There is a CSI down."

I shook trying to breathe.

"I shot him."

I listened looking around.

"There is a house and…a sign at the end of the driveway…..Engle Road!"

I hung up sliding down to the ground looking at him. The police came and Brass ran over to where I was.

"Look in the house in the room to the left." I said, giving him my gun.

He went in coming out a moment later.

"What happened?"

"He drove me out here led me inside. I freaked out at the room and ran out here. He ran out and I took my gun out telling him to give me the keys and I would drive. He threw them at me and as I went to grab them he hit me and that's when he was shot."

Brass nodded looking over at the Gibson on the ground. Brass touched my face seeing the bruise where he hit me.

Grissom walked quickly to Brass's office seeing me sitting in a chair by the desk as Brass sat at his. He opened the door and I stood walking over hugging him.

"You okay?" He asked

"I think so."

He sighed moving back kissing me then he looked at Brass.

"Self-defense."

Grissom nodded holding me close to him. I laid in bed sleeping as Grissom came in. He had left work early to check on me. I moved as he slid in behind me gently applying kisses to my shoulder.

"I am so glad you are all right." He said, quietly. "I suppose we all let our guard down at work because these are people we work with."

I moved again stilling putting my arm around him as I moved my head over kissing his cheek.

"At least I know you are you." I said

He kissed me moving me back against the mattress.

I sent flowers to Gibson's funeral and stayed away since the family were angry. They wanted to sue me, but the evidence showed them how disturbed he was and it was dropped.

Once again I was thrown into work missing the bonding with coworkers. Grissom and I hardly saw each other then since the crime in town hit a high. We were all thrust into sleepless double shifts when the big cases came along. A lot of the CSI's were at a point of collapse, but I worked on determined to bring some closure to the families of these poor victims. The rainy season approached as Las Vegas once again was flooded with water.

A bus crash that slid down a ravine came up and everyone including day shift was called that night. I walked past Grissom and his team hearing him giving orders as I met up with my group. I chose to go down where the action was. There was a long rope to hold onto going down. Water went down the slope making it hard to stay up. Grissom watched as Greg and Nick climbed down with me and another day shift person.

The bus was on its hood in some mud as it rested against a tree that was almost pulled from its roots slanted. The bodies of the people were in bags resting nearby as the men standing around thought of a plan to hoist them up the hillside.

"Greg?" I called, as I went into the bus. He came in shining a light at me.

"I found this." I said, giving him a wallet. He opened it looking inside.

"I'll check it against the bodies out there." He said

I nodded going back to looking around. I found a flask, and a few other things that were left behind. The rain came down harder as I came out of the bus. The bodies were being taken up carefully.

"Look out!" Someone shouted

I looked up seeing a tree falling down in my direction. Greg ran over pulling me away, but the tree caught me and I was thrown down onto the muddy ground. I screamed out in pain as the tree laid on my back legs. Everyone around ran over trying to lift it off.

"We need help down here!" Someone shouted

I watched them try to lift it. Grissom came down trying to pull the tree off. It finally moved letting Greg and Nick pull me out along with other people. Grissom ran over kneeling down looking at me.

"Anything broken?"

"My legs." I said

He shined his light on them touching the part that the tree was on.

"Ah!" I cried

"Your left leg is broken." He said "Nick and Greg help me take her up."

He gently lifted me by my legs and I cried out as Nick and Greg lifted as well. They slowly moved to the top as people hovered above. I was put into an ambulance then taken to the hospital. My leg was put in a cast as Grissom arrived. I laid in a bed sleeping as he sat down next to the bed looking at my elevated leg. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"You married an accident prone woman." I said

"Why is that?" He asked

"I don't know."

He smiled taking my hand.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I must be on something."

"You are." He said, looking at the IV in my hand. I looked over seeing it then I looked at him.

"You know this will not hold me down for long." I said

He looked at my hand.

"I will be at work before you can blink."

"Sara….I."

"You know I am very stubborn." I said

"Yes I do and I still think you should rest." He said "You're going to be good."

"Not a chance." I said, smiling.

He shook his head groaning.


End file.
